Tight Fitting Jeans
by Selena Barton
Summary: Inspired by Conway Twitty's "Tight Fitting Jeans". Trowa's POV. 3 4.


Title: Tight Fitting Jeans

Author: Selena Barton

Series: Gundam Wing

Notes: Inspired by "Tight Fittin' Jeans" by Conway Twitty.

Pairings: 3x4x3

Word Count: 750

Rating: R? I mean it does mention what how far they go without getting graphic.

Warnings: Yaoi pairing...still not seeing that as a necessary warning with me as the author since that's pretty much all I write any more.

POV: Trowa

Tight Fitting Jeans

I'd spent nights in that bar, just drinking a few beers and watching guys come and go. It wasn't like it was the only gay bar in town, but it was the only quiet one. Quiet being a relative term. I was sure it was going to be another night like all the others until he walked in.

Soft blond hair that practically glowed in the black lights caught my eye first. He walked right up to the bar and seemed to look rather interested in the environment. His eyes were gracing over the bodies around us, from the dance floor to the quiet tables to the patrons at the bar. I couldn't have told you that, had my own eyes not been drawn so fully to him.

It didn't take me long to take in the faded denim that covered his legs. The jeans were so tight I'd almost believe they were painted on rather than pulled on over those lean hips. The t-shirt was a faded teal that clung to every muscle on his chest. He was trying to look like he belonged there, among us commoners, but he was far from one of the regulars. It was obvious to anyone who looked just where he belonged. Back in a big house, with servants and fine wine.

He gave off an air of confidence that seemed to be tinged with a bit of curiosity. I couldn't help but find myself walking to him, needing to see just what he'd say if offered something as normal as a common beer.

"Hey," I started, waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Hello," he said, bright eyes turned to me with amusement.

"First time here?" I asked taking the stool beside him.

"Yes, it is," he said taking up the stool and leaning on the bar like a few of the others he'd been watching were already doing.

"Beer?"

He paused for a moment, looking as if he were pondering what the proper response might be, and then nodded. "Please."

I motioned the bartender over and ordered him a bottle like mine. "Not the best stuff in the world, but it's some of the better stuff in here," I said making a bit of conversation.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"So, looking for something specific tonight? A night away from the life of elegance?"

He looked at me shocked for a moment. "How did you know?"

"You aren't exactly like the rest of us," I chuckled.

He picked up the bottle and took a slow swallow from it. His fingers toyed at the neck of the bottle. "Tastes good."

"Not as good as what I'm sure you're used to," I offered.

"Better," he said before taking another slow swallow.

"So what's it take to hear your story? A name maybe?" I asked watching his reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"A dance maybe? Something I don't need an instructor to critique," he suggested.

"Sure," I said offering him my hand.

He was graceful and sensual out there. So much so that he was turning down offers as we worked the floor. I had thought that I would be the one leading him, but I was wrong. Those hips swayed and moved with the music, and I was powerless to resist the draw of them.

I may have been behind him, with my arms around him, hands moving over hard muscle, but he was still fully in control. His hands were reaching up and taking mine down over thighs that I couldn't have imagined being so powerful.

I found out that night, just how much of a tiger hid in those jeans. Lean muscles and a man that could talk a guy right out his own jeans and beneath him. And that's just what he'd done. I couldn't have denied that man a thing he asked, and I didn't even try. I was broken that night in ways I'd never dreamed possible by a man I never would have thought the type to do just that.

His dream was to be able to have a night free of the 'gifted life' and to be able to go out and be just a man. And by the dawn's light, we'd done just that. A normal man taking a night in a bar, picking up a man, and a night that I don't think could ever be forgotten by either of us.


End file.
